capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Felicia
Felicia is a character from the Darkstalkers (or Vampire in Japan) fighting games. She is a catgirl with light skin, long thick blue hair, white fur and pink or red claws. Her basic build is that of a gymnast, or a female olympic swimmer. Even so, she still has enough natural feminine charms and personality to make her physically attractive while still physically fit. Contrary to popular belief, she also has the largest breasts and hips of any Darkstalkers girl. She is also in a close fan-based competition with Morrigan as to who is more attractive. According to her official biography, Felicia was born in Las Vegas, Nevada in 1967. This year was chosen possibly in reverence to the poem "Curse of the Catwoman" by Edward Field, circa 1967. She likes singing, performing, and cats, and dislikes mean people. She has been voiced by Kae Araki throughout all her video game appearances. History [[Video:Felicia Ending|thumb|300px|left|Ending from Darkstalkers 3]] Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, Felicia became a nun herself and founded an orphanage named "Felicity House." Powers and Abilities Felicia is very agile in combat with her techniques, being athletic and gymnastic in nature. She can roll like a ball in a manner similar to Sonic the Hedgehog and tackle her enemies. Her tail seems to be quite durable, as she can balance on it while delivering a double kick and even jab foes with it. She can also kick up sand for quick attacks but due to the bluish color appearing in it, it is possible she can channel ki into her feet and expel it out through the kick. She has been seen tossing orange balls spontaneously that pop once they come in contact with something. She also displays, in her intro and the DarkStalkers OVA, the ability to morph in and out of a smaller housecat form. Comics In the UDON Comics version of Darkstalkers, Felicia is still looking for her big break into stardom; unfortunately being a catgirl proves to be a very large roadblock on the path to fame. Along the way, she runs into the werewolf, Jon Talbain who believes that humans are treacherous and vile, while she thinks that the current hatred between humans and Darkstalkers are just a few "bumps in the road." Despite the fact that his interference costs her a potential gig, Felicia asks Jon to accompany her, so that she can try to prove to him that humanity is not all bad. Eventually, they end up at the Catholic orphanage where Felicia grew up. Felicia's origins are much the same as well. One notable exception is the character of the nun who raised her. Here her foster mother is named Sister Cecillia and is still alive and active in her beloved foster daughter's life. Other Appearances Felicia is a playable character in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Capcom Fighting Evolution, Namco x Capcom, and will return to the versus series in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Gallery Image:DarkNWFelicia.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' by Bengus Image:DarkNWFelicia2.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:FeliciaPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:NWDRevengeFelicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:Felicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:MorriganHsienKo&Felicia.png|With Morrigan and Hsien-Ko Image:SPFIITurboFelicia.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:PocketFelicia.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' by Edayan Image:Darkstalkers3Felicia.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' by Akiman Image:FeliciaSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:MarCap2Felicia.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:MarCap2FeliciaB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:CapEvoFelicia.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' by Shinkiro Image:UDONFelicia.png|''UDON Comics'' Image:UDONFelicia2.png|''UDON Comics'' by Emily Warren Image:CardassFelicia.png|Trading Card Art Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters